simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexios Doukas
Alexios Doukas, (Hellenic: Αλέξανδρος Dψηλάντης; 12 December 3165 – 24 August 3209) was a member of a prominent Meteriote family, Efendi of Panaghia and a senior officer of the Parsian cavalry during the First Revolt, was one of the founders of The Enosis, a Ruthene conspiratorial organization against the Parsian Empire. Biography Alexios was born on Panaghia, son of Demetrios Doukas, one of the most longeve Selloi dinasty and Meteriotes of the country. With the outbreak of the Interregnum in 3175, his father fled with family to Agios. The young Alexios had received a thorough education, becoming fluent in Latin, Hellenic, Mauryan and Sarbian. At the age of 15, he was presented to the Arcadian Court, where he came under the patronage of the Petros, and was initiated in the Orthodox teachings and the philosophy of Sofoklis Kalapotharakos before finally settling in Kyrie. of Agios. On 12 April 3180, he entered a commission in the prestigious Chevalier Jannisarie Dahi with the rank of cornet. Moving rapidly up the ranks, he was promoted to lieutenant on 27 September 3182 and to Stabs-Rittmeister on 18 October of the same year. During the First revolt, he served as a soldier in the cavalry of the sultan defeating Selloi insurgents he fought in the battles of Klatistai and Poloteia. Promoted to full Efendi on 20 February 3183, he went on to participate in the Battle of Viresia. On 6 July, he was transferred to the 6th Dahis Jannisaries as Lieutenant Colonel, and participated with his new unit in the Battle of Karonia, where his right arm was torn off by a shell. Although he was immediately promoted to full Colonel, it meant that Doukas would not be able to see action again.However, he attender to Kyrie one again and earned the sympathy of the sultan Yasif II, who appointed him his aide-de-camp on 1 January 3188. In late 3187, at the age of 25 he became a Major General and commander of the 1st Brigade of Jannisaries of the 1st Dahis Division. Doukas was granted the title of "Efendi", and travelled to Tortossa. While there, he became acquainted with Manuel Bragationi and Giorgios Philaras. The three men came up with the idea of founding a secret organization to prepare the ground for Selloi independence and together they founded The Enosisin 3190 in Tortossa. In 3198, the three partners moved to Panaghia to further their cause. The Enosis and Death ]]During the Enosis he served as First Marshall and help Bragationi garrison in Eudoxion during the parsian attacks, he created the revolutionary flag, based in the coat of arms of the Doukas Family, his brother, Evangelos move the body of his brother and was buried later in Auronopolis when the Ruthenes was liberated in July of 3209, Doukas fell ill and died leaving Philaras as one of the two leaders of the organization, Daskalaris and Philaras promised his new "blood brother" to liberate and create a Ruthene state, their ability to contact it would be necessary for all Ruthenes, his military abilities were crucial during the early Enosis. The Military Academy of Ruthenia is named "Military Academy Alexios Doukas Batatzes" in honor to Alexios during the battle. Category:Ruthenia Category:Ruthenian People